


Whipped Cream, Lube and Rainbows.

by whyamIalwaysLoislane (Whyamialwaysloislane)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, BAMF Lydia Martin, Background Malia/Kira, Derek is also a little shit, Drabble, Erica is the Queen, Everyone Is Alive, JAckson is still a Grade A douchebag, Lots of background slash, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Prank Wars, Stiles Stilinski is a Grade A little shit, Werewolf Jackson Whittemore, mainly sterek, mostly canon, scott is a puppy, they go perf together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1936095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyamialwaysloislane/pseuds/whyamIalwaysLoislane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles starts a Prank War with the pack.<br/>Well with one certain member of the pack, who should know better than to retaliate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Whipped Cream and Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> Rated Mature for Strong Language.  
> Just a drabble thing that doesn't really have a point or a plot just pranks and sooon kissing.
> 
> CREDIT FOR BUGLAR LYDIA MARTIN GOES TO FALLINGFROMDISGRACE, WHO BOUGHT BADASS SHOES AND IMAGINES LYDIA ROBBING A BANK IN THEM AND BEING FASTER THAN THE WEREWOLVES WHEN THEY GET CAUGHT (COMEON THEYARE GOING TO GET CAUGHT) SO GO SHOW HER SOME LOVE SHE'S HELLA AMAZING!

“Hee Hee Hee.” Stiles giggled, trembling hands holding the feather close to his chest.

“Did you seriously just fucking ‘hee hee hee’?” Jackson scowled, holding the can of whipped cream like it was a lacrosse stick, even though they’d all been out of High School for about four years.

“Shuddup Jackie, no one asked you.” Stiles pouted, but wiggled the feather on Jackson’s cheek.

“Stilinski, I will whip cream your ass.” Stiles snorted and broke down into fits of giggles. “Oh Fuck. Seriously.”

“He has a point.” Danny commented, gently lifting Derek’s hand.

“Stiles. Get it together.” Lydia snapped. Okay Stiles was drunk and Jackson was growling but Lydia was dressed head to toe in black; black jeans, black sweater and a beanie and ten inch heeled boots. Danny raised an eyebrow at her attire. “What? This is my bank robbing gear, and you guys wouldn’t let me rob the bank.”

Danny shook his head and nodded to Jackson, who brandished the whipped cream.

“Wait!” Lydia shouted in a whisper, she plucked her phone out of her back pocket and pressed record. “Go.”

Jackson pumped the whipped cream into Derek’s palm.

“Stilinski, now.” Stiles ran the feather underneath Derek’s nose. Derek shifted and brought his hand to his face, waking as soon as the whipped cream reached his skin.

“ABORT!” Stiles shouted, scrambling and running out behind Lydia when Derek let out a roar.

"STILES!"


	2. Jackson Whittemore Selfies.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek gets his revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh and just for reference... this is the photo...   
> https://38.media.tumblr.com/b838dce20e3737cc501d6d92627b8480/tumblr_n8j4ie2c2r1qikua0o4_250.jpg

 Stiles woke up groggily. He flailed his way out of bed and into a shirt. He wandered to his phone and picked it up as he stumbled into the living room.

It was a pigsty. That was the last time he’s ever hosting the Pack Party. Malia and Kira had left last night; same with Derek, Boyd and Erica. So right now he had a unconscious Isaac wearing no shirt sprawled on his couch, a sleeping Burglar Lydia on the rug and Jackson face down on the breakfast bar, no doubt Danny had called the bath. He couldn’t really remember much of the night before, mainly whipped cream and a roar.  He walked to the kitchen and pulled the pint of milk out and took a slug.

Then he felt the bile surge, dropping the milk on the counter and running to the toilet. 

However, he came to a sudden stop when he flung open the door. The bathroom had been covered in pictures of Jackson’s face. And when Stiles means covered. He means covered. Not a patch of white  was left, they’d even covered Danny in them as well.

“What The FUCK?”

Somewhere in Beacon Hills, Derek Hale was a smug mother fucker. 

**Author's Note:**

> And here’s my [Tumblr](http://www.gildasbitch.tumblr.com/) if ya wanna check it out, I dunno maybe…


End file.
